<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramen Date by RandomOtakuGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992039">Ramen Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl'>RandomOtakuGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, He brings someone on a date, Mask wondered where his feelings came from, Ramen, im eating ramen when this idea came up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mask decided to bring the person he has a crush on to his favorite ramen shop, though he wondered where his feelings for them came from</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ramen Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramen.</p><p>Something Mask actually enjoyed once in a while, away from all the craziness and loudness. Getting ramen was something he rewards himself for trying not to snap at anyone. That was, until he decided to bring one person with him.</p><p>The squid he had a crush on.</p><p>He didn't know how or where his feelings for the other came from, but at the same time he didn't mind at all.</p><p>His crush was really something. He learned a lot about them by their movements and actions. He paid attention to their body language and knew when they were sad or upset. He learned everything about them by carefully watching them.</p><p>But he wasn't a stalker! Oh no.</p><p>The biggest thing that he even questions himself was why he fell in love with them. He said it so many times he hated happy squids, squids who enjoyed his life so much. But, at the same time, he didn't know how he had fallen for them.</p><p>Maybe it was their smile.</p><p>Their smile is really infectious.</p><p>The joy they had, Mask couldn't help but to feel happy with them. Even though he'll never admit it, Mask wanted to be by their side. To be by them when they're sad, and feel more happiness.</p><p>“This place is really good Mask!” He heard them say, as he turned to them, surprised.</p><p>“Thaaaat’s strange.. you, agreeing with me choosing this place?” Mask smirked a bit, seeing the other pouted, something he thought was cute.</p><p>“Well, Alooooha?” Mask added as Aloha pouted a bit more before a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“It's true though~ The ramen here is really good, and I won't mind coming here again” Aloha chuckled as Mask smiled a bit.</p><p>“Theeen let's come here agaaain next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>